A Change Of Hearts: Love And War
by lovemet123
Summary: Sequel to "A Change Of Hearts" Focusing a little more on that fabulous bitch, Sparky! And his date, Reuben.
1. A New Beginning

The next morning had come around and the sound of a rooster woke Stitch up. He looked over to

his husband, Leroy, who was still fast asleep and sat there, admiring his beloved. He then glanced at the

back of his hand, which still had a ring on it. It actually happened. It all seemed like a dream that could

never become reality...and yet, here they are. Stitch still just couldn't believe how far he ad come from

where he was a few years ago...a menacing experiment created to destroy anything with in his grasp to

being marrying to someone he thought would be his greatest enemy, he had come farther then most

experiments, considering he was never put back in a pod. Stitch began to move out of the bed slowly,

so that he doesn't wake up Leroy, but then realized that they were not home...at least in their home. It

looked like a ghost house movie of some sort. That's when memories of the day before came back to

him. Stitch looked to the other side of the room expecting to see Yorel and Evile there. Unfortunately

for him, the two monsters must have gotten up early as they were no longer in their respective bed.

"Yorel? Evile?" Stitch called out. He began to smell breakfast from one of the many rooms in the

ghost house and decided to inspect it. As he reached the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs filled his

nose much to his delight. He opened the door and found Yorel &amp; Evile cooking some eggs, bacon and

sausages over a fire place. Sam was there to placing plates, utensils, and cups out. He detected Stitch

looking at them with confusion and waved to him. "Good morning, Stitch. Is Leroy up yet?" Sam asked

his friend. "Um no... he is still sleeping. Is this all for us?" Stitch asked, motioning to the food. "Of

course, we have to start the day with a hearty meal, don't we?" Yorel asked. "And don't you worry

Stitch. The food is not poisonous." Evile said. "Don't you worry because I wasn't worried...much."

Stitch said. As the four sat down at the table, Leroy came through the door and greeted his friends.

Leroy smiles as he walks over to Stitch, gives him a quick peck on the cheek and then sits beside him.

He grabs Stitch's paw in his hand and sighs, "Can't believe this still."

"Same here," Stitch smiles and kisses his nose. Sam asks, "So, Leroy you hungry?" He nods,

"You betcha." Sam serves Leroy a plate of food; eggs, bacon, sausage, kolache, spam, beans, toast,

biscuit. YUM! As Leroy began to eat, Sam started, "So, how was last night?" The magnificent four

stopped eating and looked at Sam a bit scared. Leroy nodded to Stitch as he breath calmly trying to get

the truth across, but Yorel intervened. "Don't bother to lie. We both felt what you both did." Yorel said.

"Does he really have to know? Isn't it kind of personal?" Stitch asked them. "Yes, it's personal, and yes,

he has to know." Evile said. Sam looked at the four confused...perplexed you may say.

Though all four experiments blushed, Stitch decide to open up to him."We... we had

intercouse." Stitch said. "Ah... ok..." Sam said blushing a bit and continued to eat. After a few painfully

awkward seconds have passed, Sam breaks the silence. "That's good, I guess." he smiles, "It is certainly

one of the things that normal couples engage in." Leroy turns to Stitch, comments, "Right." and

proceeds to rubs his nose against Stitch's, the latter releasing a little laugh of nervousness. Evile and

Yorel were just eyeing each other with big grins as they saw Leroy and Stitch's eskimo five

individuals went back to eating. They couldn't help but think of how nice it was to have some peace

and quiet around here. No fighting, no rogue experiments to capture, nothing at all. After they were

finished their breakfast, they left the house and decided to just go to the backyard and lie down near a

palm tree, this romantic scene being ever so tranquil.

As Stitch and Evile lay next to there respective boyfriends, they heard laughter above them

and the palm tree was shaking. "What is going on up there?" Stitch asked confused. Leroy and Yorel

climbed the tree up and caught Sparky and Reuben watching a film on a camera, laughing their heads

off. "Oh... hahaha... oh my god. You are a one asshole of a camera man Sparky." Reuben laughs. "Why

thank you cousin. I try." Sparky said as he whipped a tar away from his brow as they jumped off the

tree. "Sparky? Reuben?" Stitch called out. "Oh hey, Stitch! Can you film something for us, please?"

Reuben asked Stitch. "It's for something special."Stitch looked at the two with confusion. "What did

you do, Sparky?" Stitch asked. "Will you just do it?" Sparky pleaded. What on earth was going on?

Stitch hesitated, but reluctantly took it anyway. Reuben placed his iPod on loud speaker, played the

song: 'Angel of Darkness' and led Sparky into a signature dance. After filming it for three minutes they

stopped the film.

"Thank you guys. Now that we have everything, we can show you what we've been up to." Sparky said. He set it upon the big screen that he managed to

flick back together after 'the monsters' have trashed it. Three minutes later and Sparky showed them that he made a documentation about all 6 of them and how 3

couples came of it. It is beautiful and inspirational. Stitch smiles, "This is really amazing." Leroy grabs his paw, "Yeah. Seems the future is bright for all of us." "You

got that right," Sparky exclaims with a smirk as he laces his fingers in Reuben's. "Nothing bad is going to happened to any of us," Reuben remarks with a toothy grin.

Evile was leaning on Yorel and both were smiling silently. When the film ends, everyone stands up and stretches. Evile asks out loud, "So, what's our next big

adventure?" Stitch replies, "I wouldn't mind just taking everything one step at a time." He turns to Leroy and whispers in Leroy's ear, "Especially with you right beside

me." Leroy suddenly stiffens from that as a blush radiates from his face and Stitch kisses him, "You are too sweet." Leroy laughs like a goofy idiot, "Because you

bring out that side of me." Evile and Yorel scream together, "Get a room!" Everyone laugh after that as they chatted about other things.

After the premier, Reuben walks over to Evile while Sparky was talking to Leroy, Stitch and Yorel. He pulls Evile aside,shocking the taller experiment, but didn't show

it. "What do you want?" he asks Reuben. "I need your help," Reuben simply answers. "With what?" Evile was slightly curious.

Reuben looks over to Sparky and then turns back to Evile, "I...I want to marry Sparky. I begging you to help me make a ring for him." "Sorry, but no. My powers

aren't meant to be used like this," Evile comments. "Please, Evile. Please," he begs Evile, "I need you to do this." "Wait, first you said you need my help and now

you're saying I need to do this, really?" Evile counters as he continues to walk. "If it wasn't for Sparky," Reuben informs Evile, "Leroy wouldn't be here and if he

wasn't here; neither would Yorel. So you kinda owe him" Evile abruptly stops as he turns to face Reuben. "Excuse me?" Evile replied, with a look of rage, as if he was

being commanded and Evile hated being commanded. "Evile, I know what that sounds like, but he helped you find love. So, please help me. It'll be a good way to

pay him back." Evile ponders for a moment before looking back at Reuben and nods in agreement, "Okay, you got me." Evile and Reuben leave the group as they go

to Jumba's lab. Once there, Evile finds a piece of metal and smirks as he shows it to Reuben. "Um...nice piece?" Reuben states confused about the dented, twisted

and burnt slab of metal.

Evile rolls his eyes at him. "Typical of you. Unless it was about sandwiches, it wouldn't have potential to you, but look at it for what it can be-" Evile extends his claws

and cut the sheet of metal, carefully not to ruin it. Evile finishes the quick work, a beautiful light blue titanium ring with an engraved, 'I love you' on it and an empty

socket, with diamond-encrusted design around it. "-and you have what you want." Evile continues, giving Reuben the special ring. Reuben examines and smiles,

"Looks great, but...um...what's the deal with the empty socket?" "Wait and see," Evile explains as he grabs a pile of sand and heats it up with his abilities. He turns to

Reuben and asks, "What's Sparky's favorite color?" "All of them," he answers and Evile looks to him, "Really?" Reuben nods, "Yep. He tells me that it shows off his

gay pride, whatever the hell that means." "...Charming." Evile shrugged as he focuses on the sand in his grasp. When he feels it is finish, he opens his paws and

show a clear stone. Reuben asks, "I don't get it?" Evile sighs as he puts in a small spark to it and the jewel shines brilliantly in many different colors. "Ooh," Reuben

remarks as he sees the different colors, "Oh, Wow. That's brilliant!" "Yes, I know." Evile smiles as he places the stone into the empty space and hands it to Reuben,

"Here you go." "Thanks," he smiles as he takes it from Evile. "Now...How to do this?" he asks himself out loud and Evile turns to him. "What do you mean?" "Well... I

want to marry Sparky, but I don't know what to do?" he asks, "Do you know what I should do?" Evile stared at Reuben for a long time, not knowing what words

should be said. "You can't be serious. You have to have some idea of how you want to prepose." Evile exclaimed, but Reuben was a serious as cancer. Evile sighed.

"Of course you don't. Luckily for you, I do." Evile comments. "Well?" Reuben asks wanting to know. "Wait for my signal," Evile states as he begins to walk away from

Reuben, "Also, hide the ring in your second set of hands." He does as told but asks him, "What's the signal?" "You will know when you'll see it," he smiles as they

continue walking.

When they reach the house, Leroy and Stitch were setting up the karaoke stand for the group. Finally Evile speaks, "First team will be Sparky and Reuben." Reuben

looks to him shocked and Evile's mouths, "Good luck.""But...wait, what?" he was dumbfounded while Evile shakes his head, 'Must I do everything for him, God!' He

walks over to the machine and smiles at the song he chose. He turns to the two, "Well, step up." Both do as Yorel and Leroy hand them mics, Evile confirms his

selection as it displays on the screen: "Marry You – Bruno Mars" Reuben turns to Evile who showed him a peace sign, but Reuben also knew it meant 2nd.'Does he

want me to do it after the second verse, okay then?' he nods. The words appear on the screen and Sparky started singing, "It's a beautiful night, We're looking for

something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you." Reuben sings the next part, "Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby..."

He goes on one knee and proposes as he brings the ring out to Sparky, "I think I wanna marry you." Everyone, except Evile, were shocked, but none more than

Sparky. "No way," he said as he looks at Reuben, "Are you serious?" He nods as Sparky starts to tear up. He hears everyone screaming and cheering him to say yes.

He kisses Reuben, "Yes, yes; of course, I'll marry you." The moment couldn't have been more perfect as the song continues and Reuben puts the ring on Sparky's

finger. Everyone began clapping and Sparky approached Stitch and Evile. "See? I know I could get a man worthy of me." Sparky winked. "Congrats Sparky. Simply

unbelievable! Stitch, are fabulous bitch is all grown up!" Evile said, proud of his cousin. The others nodded and congratulated the newly engaged experiments.

Reuben and Sparky continued to kiss each other.

As the cousins began conversation, Angel's space cell phone with the ringtone, "Spaceman", suddenly went off. Everybody turned to her with silence, waiting for

her to answer or ignore. "Sorry, guys. One of my work colleges." Angel explained then answered. "Hello? Oh it's you, baby...yes, I'm still on Hawaii...Can you please

come down? I need your assistance with a new filming project down here...just a short scene...Thanks baby...see you soon!" Angel spoke to her space phone. After

hanging up, she smiled with extra glee. The others grew confused. "Angel...who was that?" Stitch asked her confused. "My boyfriend! He is on his way!" Angel

answered. "Boyfriend? Now? Yeah! More cousins to add to our extended family, right guys?" Stitch said, his eagerness and excitement showing and glowing on his

face." "Yeah!" Everyone shouts with the same energy. A new family member. A boyfriend for his ex. Sure, Stitch was sad that he had to end the relationship since

there was no genuine love left for her, but he was happy to know that she found someone she was proud enough of to show him off in front of everyone. Stitch has

to meet the man that is taking his place in the relationship with Angel. "Hey, guys! There is a ship coming this way." Sparky alerted. "That's him!" Angel shouted.

Everyone rush out to meet up with the mystery figure. A space ship the size of a small beach buggy landed. The doors opened and a man in a raven black suite step

out. He had green skin, blond shoulder-long hair, and white eyes with ocean blue pupils and light blue irises in the middle of his eyes. Once he was out, he smiled a

dazzling smile at the experiments that they were astounded by the beauty, showing his pearly whites.

"Michael! Welcome to Hawaii." Angel said proudly, giving him a hug. The other experiments greeted him, thinking he was one of the main stars of most of Angel's

films. Michael hugged Angel back and gave he a quick kiss on her lips. "I've missed you so much darling." Michael said. He seemed to have a sophisticated British

accent as he spoke. "Michael, this is my ex-boyfriend, Stitch." Angel introduced. "Hello, Michael." Stitch greeted, opting for a handshake. "How do you do?" Michael

replied, taking the hand shake. "So you are the famous Stitch. I've heard so much about. I do hope you found your Leroy to be the best partner you have found so

far." "Why thank you," Stitch smiles while Leroy nods in agreement. "No problem," Michael comments as he looks around the place. "Does Hiwaii always look like

this?" he asks and Angel lightly laughs. "Hawaii and for the most part it does. Why?" she speaks. "It's such a beautiful scene, that's all. Much nicer than how my

home planet is," he states. He adds, "Though, nothing is as nice as you are." He kiss Angel on the head and she chuckles from it, "Oh you." Stitch and Leroy lightly

chortle from the scene. Leroy states, "So, how are you gonna find a good spot here for your scene?" Michael replies, "Well... The best way would be to look around

the place for the perfect spot." Sparky asks, "So, what scene are you gonna do here anyway?" Angel lightly punches him on the shoulder, "Sparky, we can't discuss

things from the script to the public." Sparky rubs his shoulder, "What? I'm curious about it. Besides, it is a legitimate question." Michael gives a chuckle. "Don't worry

Sparky. I'm sure my dear and I will find the right place." "OK, just make your woman doesn't get out of control." Sparky warned playfully. Michael grins, "Thanks for

the hint." She pouts, "Hey." He kisses her on the forehead, "I love you, you know." Reuben asks, "So when are you planning on doing the shoot?" Michael states, "I

first need to see a good place for this island. Is there a tour guide or something?" Stitch suggests, "I've a better idea." He pulls out his space cell and calls Lilo.

Few minutes later...

Lilo brought them all over to the lighthouse and speaks, "This is the best spot for a movie." Michael looks around the place and ponders as he examines the spot,

"This is perfect, indeed. Thank you Lilo." "Um... but what time of day?" Sparky asked worried. "What do you mean, what time of day?" Michael asked confused. "Well,

the sun only stays in the horizon for 12 or so hours, then it sets and shines on the other side of the world. That's when I have to start the electricity in the light house

for the boats can't see that are out on the ocean during the night," Sparky explained. "Ah, you don't have a permanent sun like we do on our planet. We have 2 suns,

so we have 24 hours amount of sun light," Michael said smiling. "Well, I guess we can do it tomorrow. After all, I have yet to fully indulge myself in the "Hawaiian

Experience" my Angel has been talking about." Michael concluded. "The best way to have, as you claim, "Hawaiian Experience," Lilo smiles widely. "Is to eat some

food right here." Stitch asks, "But where should we go?" Lilo suggests, "How about we go to Luau? They've got the best food there and David is having his gig

tonight; if I'm not mistaken." Michael questions confused, "Gig?" "Yeah," Lilo states, "he twirls fire on sticks for entertainment." "Hmm... Interesting...and dangerous

isn't it?," he comments. "Oh don't worry about it. He's a professional." Stitch answered. Leroy states, "Well, if there are no other choices, let's go to Luau and pig

out!" "Pig out?" Michael asks. "It's a saying which means to eat a ton of food," Angel explains. "Okay," he nods.

As they entered the Luau, Michael was amazed by David's performance, watching the fire batons swinging around while performing stunts was a sight to behold.

Angel held his hand as the friends sat at a table. Nani came over to greet her sister, then noticed the stranger in her group. "Uh, Lilo. Who is this?" Nani asked her

sister. "This is Michael. He is Angel's new boyfriend." Lilo answered. "How do you do, madam? I simply love the extravagant performance that is being displayed. Tell

me. Do you have these performances often?" Michael asked. "Yes, everyday actually." Nani answered. "Excellent!" Michael shouted. "But Michael, I thought you are

going to film David's performance." Lilo said confused. He noticed he had no camera with him, but he placed his fingers on his lips and typed something on his watch.

From his pocket came a small robot that jumped up and attached itself to the ceiling and started filming David's performance. "These robots are called, "Spycams". If

people don't want other people to know they are being filmed, you can use one of these," Michael said. "Isn't that a little suspicious, though? Sparky asked. Yet,

David still noticed it and did an excellent twirl routine that Stitch taught him and blown a fire ball towards the ceiling. The performance was captured on the camera

and it was astoundingly impressive. "Woh! That last move was astounding. I've never seen anything like that before." Michael said. "I know. I taught him that." Stitch

replied. "Oh, really now?" Michael inquired. "That is very impressive," Michael said.

David came down from the performance and waved over at Stitch whiles lighting three more 'fire sticks' up. "Hey, Stitch. It is your turn to show us your skills." David

said. "Wait, what?" Stitch inquired. "Go on Stitch. Show us what you got." Michael said excited, with everyone agreeing. "You guys! I just got here." Stitch

complained. "Pweese!" Sparky, Lilo and Angel said in a very childlike manner. Stitch sighed, knowing his friends and how hard it is to change their minds when

they've set on something, got out of his seat and walked to David. Michael programmed his cam as Stitch headed for the stage with the torches in his hands. "David,

can you put on that song?" Stitch requested before he started. David knew the one, and turned on the stereo and played the song, "Fair Game" by Sia. As the ballad

like song started, Stitch started twirling the sticks with balance, if they were gymnastic sticks. One he launched up and the two others spun the third stick around in

various shapes and forms. Not once did Stitch lose his focus or either of the three torches, knowing what would happen if he did. He did have to switch hands at

times because they grew a bit to hot to hold. After the show, everyone clapped for Stitch and David's performance. They bowed down and walked over to Lilo and the

gang. Michael asks David, "How often do you do this?" David ponders before answering, "Whenever there's a special occasion." They sit down around the table with

the family and start eating and having light conversation with some laughter here and there. "OK, guys. I think I'm gonna hit the hay for the night!" Stitch began as

he yawned. "Yes, I think we all need to get some rest for whatever life will lead tomorrow and I know it will since we have a new addition to the family." Nani agreed.

"That sounds grand!" Michael replied as he began to yawn. "Alright, I guess that ends today's time of events. Night guys!" Sparky said as he and Reuben walked

toward the lighthouse. "Goodnight, Sparky!" Everyone called out and they all went there separate ways to their respective homes.

* * *

_**Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait. Life just caught up to me and I had Writer's Block, but never fear. I"m back with this sequel. And yes, everyone who help in the first helped here too! XD Hope you enjoy! Read and Review.**_


	2. The Feelings We All Get

_**Hey guys. It's lovemet123 and this is "A Change Of Hearts: Love and War" I just wanted to thank everyone who loves the story and gave it a chance. There are some in particular that I do want to address as an honorable mentions.**_

Guest chapter 2 . Feb 26

Ok so Lovemet123 is still on the story GREAT! :):))))

Virus66667 chapter 2 . Feb 27

Ok excited when you start again :D

_**Thank you guys for viewing and sticking with us. However, me putting this up shows I do read the reviews. For "Guest", your most recent post really hurt my feelings after I posted the update of how things are going. Understand that I do not always have time to work on it. My co-writers and I are human too, and we can only do so much. I didn't think I wouldn't have the time to work on it, but that's life. Anyway, this will be a little short, due to various reasons, main one being that we wanted a certain stopping place that we couldn't get to at this point, but don't worry. Next chapter, we won't back down. On with the show, A Change Of Hearts: Love And War.**_

As the entire island went quiet for the night, Reuben and Sparky walked through the light house. As they reached the "bedroom", Sparky kissed Reuben before going to the light bulb. Reuben looked at Sparky confused. "Sparky, aren't you going to be asleep at this time?" Reuben asked.

"Watch, darling." Sparky said chuckling, as he attached the positive and negative cable cords to his antennae. Once on, Sparky went into a meditating pose, and suddenly millions of Watts per minute shot through his body. Reuben covered his eyes up as the light almost blinded him. When his eyes adjusted to the brightness, Reuben looked back and saw the electricity forcing itself into the blub of the light, now understanding how Sparky was controlling the light house light. It is a magnificent sight.

By being completely relaxed and asleep, Sparky's body was producing the most amount of electricity possible. Now that the light was turning again, Reuben gave Sparky one more kiss before going downstairs. There, he set himself a hammock and looked at a photo of the entire family, experiments included. He smiled at the picture and fell fast asleep. The only sound coming from was Sparky's quiet buzzing noise as he was feeding the light bulb the electricity.

Morning...

Stitch wakes and he looked at Leroy. He smiled at him, leaned over and gave him a kiss him on the lips. Leroy smirks in the kiss and after they break for air, he states, "Heh, I love you." Stitch nods as he caresses Leroy's fur, "I love you too, and for real this time." Leroy yawns and he stretches with Stitch behind him. Leroy kicks off the blanket and scratches his back, "So...what are we doing today?" Stitch yawns as he stretches, "I don't know. Michael and Angel said they would let us know what to do." Stitch crawls over to where Leroy and pulls Leroy back to bed as he lays in Leroy's arms, smiling, "Even if they don't call us, I'm fine being here with you." Leroy smirks, "Really now?" Stitch looks into Leroy's eyes, "Yeah. I really mean it." He adds, "In fact...We could do something only for the two of us." Leroy grins, "You won't hear me disagree about that idea."Stitch sighs as he lies back into Leroy's arms, enter twining it with Leroy's hands.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and a familiar voice came to the ears. "HEY CUUUZZIIIN!"

Stitch and Leroy look to see that it is the ever flamboyant Sparky. "Except when that happens. Sparky, don't you know how to knock the door?" Leroy concluded. "Leroy, don't you know how to lock a door?" Sparky retaliated, snicking. "He's got you there." Stitch agreed. Leroy scowls at Sparky, "Is there a reason why you're here?" Reuben enters with a smirk, "Aw, what's with the long face cuz?" Leroy adds, "Blame your boyfriend. We were just talking and then he RUDELY barged in through the door." Stitch sits up as he laughs at Leroy's comment, "Don't mind him. We weren't doing much, just talking since Angel and Mike haven't came to tell us anything."Stitch explained. "Yeah right. I've seen how you two act with each other. I'm not stupid when I say that I know you were about to get it on." Sparky replied, chuckling a bit. "In any case, We came here to WAKE YO ASS UP!" Reuben adds, "Besides, Sam is outside eagerly and told us to rush in here and getcha." "What?" Leroy asks. "Why?"Reuben shrugs, "I don't know, I'm just the messenger."

_**Lovemet123: So what do you guys think? R&amp;R!**_

_**Deathmetal180: I wonder what's up with Sam. Follow to find out What happens.**_

_**Quanktumspirit: This is the greatest story ever. How could you not press that fave button.**_

_**L123, DM180, QS: Bye!**_


	3. Newcomers

_**Hey guys. It's lovemet123 and this is "A Change Of Hearts: Love and War" I just wanted to thank everyone who loves the story and gave it a chance. There are some in particular that I do want to address as an honorable mentions.**_

MickyMouse122 chapter 1 . Jul 28

Love the story keep up the great work

Awesome333 chapter 1 . May 28

Don't mine Guest's mean comments. But here's mine. LOVE the story lovemet123 I am deeply intrested in the story keep up the good work.

Also I've always wondered why it's called "Love and War" it sounds interesting and can't wait to read what the "war" part means

Guest chapter 1 . May 22

Love the story but have you updated yet because you haven't made a new chapter and Wanted to confirm that it's not my phone it's that you haven't made a new chapter yet.

__**Thanks is giving to those that are still here. The next chapter is ready for you. It may not be that much bigger, but I hope that, for now, this will do some justice for the story. We are slowly able to start picking things back up. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**__

* * *

Everyone quickly left the place and went outside where Sam had a concerned expression on his face. Leroy asks, "What is it Sam? Why do you look sad?"Sam states, "I was hoping to contact my family and let them know I was in a new area, but they haven't answered, and the Grand Council said that they had left their residence." Leroy hugs him, "Oh man, I'm sorry for you. I know you said you haven't seen them in a long while. I'm sure they are OK." Sam replies as they break the hug, "Yeah, being a guard for the Galactic Armada is great and all; however, you travel a lot and barely stay home for more than a couple of days to a few weeks, so I'm sure they miss me. Just wish I could contact them this far away."

Suddenly, Sam's space phone went off again, which he answered. "This is Captain Sam," Sam confirmed his identification, just in case it was G.C calling. _"Hey Sam! We finally found ya," _A voice was heard, and it sounded female. "Rachel?" Sam asked, not believing his little sister was speaking to him. _"Yep it is me and the rest of the family. So, where can we land? There is so much room on this here island and we want to remain hidden so that our space ship won't get noticed." Rachel continued._Sam just grinned as he replied, "Just settle the space ship behind the massive light house. My friends and I are all here watching you land now... wait a minute... is... is that Jean whose driving?"

_ "Don't worry your pretty little head off, Sam. I am co-piloting his first landing attempt." Another voice was heard. _Sam sighed in relief, "Hey dad." With Sam's father behind the wheel, there was no chance that they would destroy something. As the space ship came crashing down into the ocean, next to the light house, Sam, Leroy, Stitch, Reuben and Sparky all ran towards the space ship. It was lying on it's stomach, only a few minutes later the landing gear was driven out, forcing the space ship up on it's wheels.

Sam face palmed and shook his head, "Dear brother. You're too young to fly a space ship." The doors opened and out came his father, mother, sister who seemed to be a little pissed off at the moment at the terrible landing, and his little brother who was grinning with pride. "My first landing attempt." Jean shouted proudly.

"And hopefully your last." Rachel muttered rubbing her very sore bottom. Sam chuckled a bit as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It's great to see you haven't changed much sis." I began. She gave him a confused look. "Well, what do you think I've been doing while you have been gone all these years? Sit on the couch and watch space cars crash into each other? Wish I had the time." She replied as she manicured her nails, making them nice, shiny, and sharp enough to cut someone, frankly the little bro, who is the "life of the party" despite Rachel's disapproval.

"Sam, Honey!" Said another female voice, who seem to be overjoyed seeing him. "We've missed you so much." She continued with her high cheery voice as she gave him a hug. "I've missed you too mom." Sam said hugging her back. "Hey, don't your old man get a hug, too?" asked another male voice and he stepped off the ship, with some bags. "Of course, dad." Sam said as he went to hug him. After the hug, Sam turns to the gang and smiles. "Guys, this is my family." He runs over and pulls Leroy by the paw and sets him in front of his family. "Family, this is, my best friend, Leroy."

The family looks at Leroy. "That's nice deary." said Mom with a wearying look. Dad raises an eye brow in confusion. Jean runs up to Leroy with a smile. "Whoa, cool! He looks scary and awesome!" Rachel eyed her brother, hoping it was a joke. "You can't be serious, bro. Are you sure that _thing_ is even safe?" Leroy was taken aback by the comment and growls to himself. "He's fine." said Sam.

"So why is he growling at us?" Rachel asked. Leroy sighs then explains, "Sorry, but I don't like being described as a thing and I haven't committed a crime since I've been here." "All the reports about you have been implanted into every mind that you are a killing machine and you are bent out to destroy the galaxies." Rachel replied. "That may be, but I have managed to rehabilitate myself and even had the Grand Galactic Council banish me here on Earth instead of killing me. If I were to step out of line, I would be arrested immediately and shipped off."

Jean's eyes were sparkling with admiration. "Wow. So under watch and key; yet, still be set free. What crimes have you committed?" "None so far," Leroy said proudly. "What is it with the number 629 anyway?" Rachel asked. "There were 629 illegal experiments that were created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. The majority of the experiments have their name because Lilo adopted them into the family. Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel has named me Leroy." Leroy explained. Jean, Rachel, Mom and Dad nodded their heads.

"But what does Hamsterviel have to do with the expriments?" The father wondered, curious to how such a nasty vermin could get a hold of a very powerful experiment. "Because he was the one that funded the project. Before all of this happened, he was a scholar and headmaster at a now-defunct University, in which he also taught advanced physics and chemistry. When he found out about Jumba's Project, he wanted in on it, so that when Jumba had the ultimate weapon of destruction, Hamsterviel would be able to use it for himself to rule the galaxies." Leroy answered in a serious tone.

"But wouldn't that have been a dangerous adventure to begin with? What if he was killed before he got to that point?" Rachel asked. "That was something he never got a chance to find out, because when he was just about ready to venture off into the unknown, The Galactic Federation caught and arrested him. He went on trial for a Galactic court and was found not only guilty for the possession of illegal genetic experiments, but was found guilty for other numerous stuff, such as possession of weapon without a license, 3rd degree murder, and reckless driving." Leroy answered, astonishing the young Jean. "Wow, you must know a lot about him."

"Heh, yep. That's where doing your homework pays off, kid." Leroy winked as Stitch rolled his eyes at the prideful doppelganger, then looks back at him. "You haven't even done your homework though." The kids laugh and Leroy did a mock laugh, "Ha. Ha." He crosses his chest with his paws as he turns his head to the side, "You're hilarious, you know that." Stitch turns his head back and rubs Leroy's nose, "You know that I was only joking with you right." Leroy smiled back at the gesture. This is something he loved about Stitch; the fact that Stitch knows when he offended someone and he does his best to fix it. It was a charm almost everyone uses...and a charm that had Leroy falling for his blue doppelganger. Jean was a little confused from the gesture. Was that just something that Leroy and Stitch did themselves or did everyone do it. He wasn't really sure on how to feel about it, but he knew he was curious about the two look-a-likes. He decided to keep an eye on them, so that he could understand a little more about Leroy's life on Earth and the Stitch guy he is with.

* * *

_**Lovemet123: So what do you guys think? R&amp;R!**_

_**Deathmetal180: So, who exactly is this family of Sam's? What are they like? Follow to find out.**_

_**Quanktumspirit: This is the greatest story ever. How could you not press that fave button.**_

_**L123, DM180, QS: Bye!**_


	4. Thinking Of You

_**Hey guys. It's lovemet123 and this is "A Change Of Hearts: Love and War" I just wanted to thank everyone who loves the story and gave it a chance. There are some in particular that I do want to address as an honorable mentions.**_

Awesome333 chapter 4 . Aug 17

This is awesome I can tell why it takes so long... Because you put so much work and effort into it.

ROCuevaschapter 4 . Aug 11

This is quite good.

MickyMouse122 chapter 1 . Jul 28

Love the story keep up the great work

Awesome333 chapter 1 . May 28

Also I've always wondered why it's called "Love and War" it sounds interesting and can't wait to read what the "war" part means

__**Thanks is giving to those that are still here. The next chapter is ready for you. Hope you enjoy this longer chapter. And you will find that out soon, Awesome333. ^^ **__

* * *

Sam asks curiously, "So what are you guys doing here?" "A family vacation with our favorite child," his dad replies. "Hey," the other two chorus. Sam's mom adds, "Don't listen to him, you're all our favorites. We all love you the same way." "Dad?" Sam asks doubtful.

Jean notices and points to the other two experiments. "Who are those two, exactly?" Reuben answers with a grin, "I'm glad you ask kiddo. You see my name is Reuben, a.k.a. Experiment 625, and this here cute spark plug by me is my dear husband; Sparky, a.k.a. Experiment 225." Mom and dad looked at each other, with a questionable expression. "Husband?!" He walks over to him and extends his paw, "Nice to meetcha." Jean grabs his hand and shakes it, "Same here." "So wait...you too are married here?" the dad asked. Sam looked back at his dad, unsure of what to say for the two.

"Is that even legal here?" Rachel gave here father a look. "Seriously, dad? Do we need to worry about that right now?" She asked as she went back to looking at her super advance version of the phone that Stitch was used to, muttering "Ugh, so immature." under her breathe. Reuben chuckles and adds as Sparky retracts his paw. "Anyway, you met most of the group now." "Who else is missing?" Rachel asks bewildered. "US!" a chorus of voices scream, which causes Rachel to jump in fear. "Ah, fucking bitch! What the hell, man?" Rachel said, eyeing the two newcomers. The taller one gave a sort of chuckle. "Don't have a party and expect me not to crash it. Name's Evile." Stitch looked back at the talking experiment, noticing the clothing that he had on him. Stitch made a face at Evile and said, "What the hell are you wearing?" Evile looked back at the blue little monster with a smirk, turning his body to give Stitch the full view if a red skin tight body suit that really "defined some features". "This here is a body suit that I was able to get from the Galactic Federation before I left. It was a prototype for an idea of a body suit that can be practically indestructible." Evile answered. Stitch couldn't think at what he was seeing. From the sight of the suit, he knew that Evile had a toned body, muscular legs and arms, and...a surpirisingly big butt. "Evile...why would you wear that? You are already indestructible." Evile knew that Stitch would ask that question and had his answer ready.

"What? You jelly, Stitch?" "Jelly?" Stitch parrots confused. "Are you jealous? Jealous that I make this suit look better than the one you've worn before," Evile answered. Stitch blushed madly, kinda agreeing that the suit does make Evile look fucking sexy. He ponders about how it looked on him when he fought Leroy before. Then Leroy states to Stitch, "You look just as sexy back then with the suit as you do right now without it." Evile replies with a small chortle, "Imagine that." Yorel chuckled and blushed as well. Evile noticed Yorel's nervous look and tried to hug him and let him have his fun, but Yorel backed off scared. He glared at his clone, Leroy who looked even worse every few minutes. 'Damn it, with everything going on so fast around us we forgot about our Ohana,' Yorel cursed quietly. "Leroy. To the grave. Now," Yorel snapped. "No, I don't need that sympathy," Leroy retorted. "I don't want that pain in my chest again. Going there always brings bad memories and I can't do that anymore." "But there our family," Yorel states hurt.

"No," Leroy interjects, "they're clones of me. That's not a family." He adds seriously, "I'm not going." "NO! YOU NEED TO GO NOW!" Yorel snapped. He grabbed his clone's wrist and ran as fast as he could to the grave sight of their 628 dead clones. Yorel kneels down to the grave site and placed flowers as he mutters, "May we meet again." Leroy crossed his arms over his chest and adverted his eyes from the marker as he balled his paw into a fist. "This is pointless." He turns to walk away, but Yorel stops him. "Leroy, honor them. That's the least you can do." "No, I don't," he states depressingly, "there's no point in mourning the dead. The dead are gone while the living are alive." Leroy tries to stop the tears from overflowing, but he feels the pressuring growing deep inside himself. Yorel pulls Leroy down and helps him place his paw near the grave site. Leroy started to cry while Yorel hugged him, "It's okay. I know, I know. Just let it all out." Yorel cries along with Leroy as Leroy hugs him too. Then the two experiments let their cries out as the loss of the brethren resurfaced, but little did they know that the others were just behind them. Jean asks softly, "What's wrong? Why are they crying by that little stick?" Sam replies sadly, "That is a grave marker. Lilo made it in honor of the clones and felt it was the right thing to do for them." "Grave marker," Rachel explains, "is a memorial stone at the head of a grave; it can be represented with other things like sticks, twigs, stones, metal, etc." She adds, "It's to honor the ones who have passed away."

"Wow," Jean comments softly as he looks back at the two experiments. Jean walked over to Leroy and Yorel with his sympathy. "Hey, I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sure they were good people." "Don't worry about it. I'm sure they are in a better place by now. My only hope is that we can continue to live for them and not forget them." Yorel stated with a smile, bringing Leroy closer to him. "Come on. Let's go home," Leroy offered. Yorel agreeing with him and started walking back with the others. Jean and Leroy were in the back of the group. Leroy asks slightly interested, "Why are you staying so close to me? Why aren't you avoiding me like most of your family?" Jean answered honestly, "Because I see something in you."

"What's that?" Leroy scoffed, "A monster that is ready to attack anything that moves?"

"No," Jean shakes his head, "someone who is in pain." He adds, "I know you are more than what those reports told about you and the rest of the experiments. I can tell you would never hurt someone on purpose, unless it was absolutely necessary." Leroy lightly laughs, "You a good kid, you know." "Hey, I'm no kid!" Jean comments back, "I'll let you know that I'm eighteen years old. That makes me a man." "More like a manbaby if you ask me." Leroy chuckled. All Jean could do was pout at the almost true comment for not having a better comment than that, mainly because he just met Leroy. "Hey, lighten up, OK? I was just messing around." Leroy assured. That made Jean smile a bit.

Few minutes later...

Leroy and Jean arrive near the house as Leroy was finish explaining to Jean how he and Stitch were different, "And as you can see even though we look alike, we're actually worlds apart."Jean lightly laughs as he speaks, "I'll race ya to the house." Leroy smirks, "As if you can beat me kid." They go into the runner's starting position and as soon as Leroy's countdown went to 0, they race to the house. Leroy was about the first to go inside, but he gets pulled away by Stitch. "Stitch?" Leroy asks confused as he looks around, "Why are you outside?" "Because I want to talk with you," Stitch admits as he looks into Leroy's eyes. "Are you really okay?" he asks with a concerned tone. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm really okay," Leroy smiles and Stitch counters, "Then why do I feel like you're still angry?" Leroy comments, "I'm not angry anymore. I was, but not now." Stitch grabs Leroy's paw with his own and rubs his finger over it, "Leroy, you would tell me if something was truly bothering you?" "Of course," Leroy states shocked, "Why would I have to hide anything from you?" "Because," Stitch speaks, "I worry about you." "Well, I'm a strong guy," Leroy retorts, "I can handle myself." He looks to Stitch's eyes, "If something was really on my mind, you would be the first person I'd talked to."

Stitch asks, "Promise?" He replies to, "Promise." Stitch then kisses his cheek and Leroy smiles as he leans his head against Stitch's head. "Thank you for worrying about me," Leroy confesses to Stitch. "No problem," Stitch states with a smile, "I love you and I don't want to see you in pain." Leroy looks at Stitch's eyes for extra comfort from his words as he leans his maw onto Stitch's and kisses him. Leroy then moves his lips down to Stitch's neck and starts kissing down to his chest as Stitch groans from the action. "Wait, Leroy." Stitch stopped him from going any further. "We shouldn't do this out here." "But someone was just telling me with his body that he like what I was doing." Leroy said with a chuckle. Stitch blushed hard at that. "No, I did like it, but we shouldn't do it here. What if someone comes out here and sees us?" Stitch asked worryingly. "Stitch, everyone else is exhausted, so they are probably going to rest up inside. I'm more surprised by the fact that you are still out here." Leroy answered.

"You know I'd be waiting for you." Stitch replied. "And Jean? He hasn't come by yet, so that means he's still on his way. What if he sees us?" "Stitch, trust me. He is nowhere near this house. We'll be fine." Leroy answered with a reassuring tone. "Leroy, I really feel that we should do this somewhere more private. Just in case." Leroy thought for a moment and decided that Stitch might be right on that decision. "Alright," He began looking around to see if there is anything that could help their predicament. "Well, how about the forest?" Leroy said as he took Stitch by the paw, leading him into the forest. After some time, they finally found some open space in which they could stop. "How about here?" Leroy offered. Stitch looked around to see where they were. There were some nice tall trees with green grass that is super short and some bushes here and there and some sand, too. It had a nice touch of the golden sun, which gave the vegetation its color. It didn't look like something a populated area would find itself walking around. Stitch smiled at Leroy and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Perfect." Stitch said as they began to kiss again. Leroy moves Stitch to a tree as he places one of his paws on the back of Stitch's neck while the other was holding his waist. He gently curled his fingers into Stitch's soft fur as Leroy tries to deepen the kiss. It started out slow, but it soon turned into something more when Leroy brushed his tongue across Stitch's lower lip. Stitch parted his lip as Leroy's tongue went inside and felt their tongues clashed. Stitch couldn't help but to released the moan that escaped his lips. Leroy took Stitch's pleasurable moans as an invitation as he wants more and went on to go further as he brings the paw in the back of Stitch's neck down to his hip. Stitch sighed in content from Leroy's contact.

"Mm, Stitch you're so hot," Leroy muttered against Stitch's lips as he grabbed Stitch's shoulders, "I love you so much." "I love you too," Stitch stated excitedly as he ran his fingers through Leroy's soft fur on his head. Stitch dived back into Leroy's lips and then Stitch lead Leroy's paws down to his hips, and then to his butt. Stitch laced his arms around Leroy's neck and this prompted Leroy to give a small squeeze of the two perfectly rounded mounds of flesh and fur in his hands. Stitch purred pleasurably from this experience as Leroy continued to nimbly rub his ass. They both stop and looked into their eyes, and they could feel their love shining through.

"...Leroy, let's make love. Right here, right now." Stitch said with a wanting smile. Leroy looked at Stitch silently, raising an eyebrow, as if to say, 'Are you serious?' This wasn't something Leroy expected to hear out of Stitch's mouth, mainly due to what they had talked about earlier. "But I thought you wouldn't want to do something like that out in public." Leroy reminded, not such if Stitch was just letting words flow out of his mouth. "People don't come through here, so we'd be fine. It's just us. And Jean is probably inside playing video games by now if he hasn't come to look for us." Stitch replied. Leroy still seemed unconvinced. "How do you know if he hasn't started looking yet?" As if he was ready for that question, Stitch said. "Because if he was, he would have found us by now. And he is a small kid in a big world. Is he really going to try to find us?" Leroy thought about it for a second and decided that Stitch was right. Here Leroy was with his lover, who he sees as a complete angel, they have an opportunity to make some more love with each other with no one else around, and he was worried about something that wasn't going to happen.

So, Leroy smiled and gently led Stitch to the ground, kissing him with passion as he caressed Stitch's back more. This earned Leroy some pleasured moans from his blue not-a-monster lover. Leroy got in between Stitch's legs, Stitch wrapping them around Leroy's waist to secure him properly. Leroy could feel Stitch's hard on underneath him and responded by grinding his own with Stitch's. Leroy broke the kiss to look at his beloved, a smile on both of their faces. To Leroy, Stitch's eyes were glistening like the sun, like nothing else he had seen before, and he had seen a lot. To Leroy, Stitch was like a diamond that needed to be cared for and protected...No, Stitch was more. To Leroy, Stitch was his everything. "Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Leroy asked once more to make sure that it's what Stitch wants. "Leroy, you should already know. You are my everything. I'll be willing to go all the way with you." Stitch answered. Leroy's heart skipped a beat. If he could blush, Stitch would be able to see it. Leroy took his member and lined it with Stitch's entrance. He kissed Stitch once more as he slowly pushes inside, getting some moaning from his blue doppelganger. Once he was in, he slowly pulled to the tip and pushed right back in at a nice pace. The two continued to kiss and caress, breathing in each other. Stitch giggled a bit now and again as he felt Leroy in him, moving about. He let out some pleasured moans and grunts as Leroy sped up. "Oh Leroy!" Leroy was already kissing Stitch's neck and touching all over the chest. "I love you too, Stitch." Leroy pushed further into Stitch, eventually hitting the sweet spot many times, earning louder pleasured cries. Leroy reached down and starts stroking Stitch's member to help him a bit, some of his precum was leaking on Leroy's paw. "Well, already leaking my love?" All Stitch did was nod yes. Not that Leroy was complaining either, in fact, he was admiring this moment and just started leaking his own. He was getting ready to blow. "Stitch! I can't hold on any longer." Stitch looked at him with a smile. "Please, don't hold back! I'm yours~!" Leroy leaned in and give Stitch a deep kiss as he let himself go inside of Stitch while Stitch exploded all over his chest. After a little while, he pulled out of Stitch, lots of cum leaking on the ground. "Leroy~!" Stitch managed to say. The red experiment smiled back as he picked up Stitch bridal style and carried him back home. Stitch pulled closer to Leroy and said. "I love you." Leroy gave Stitch a kiss and replied, "I love you, too, Stitch." Little did they know a certain someone was spying on them.

-Meanwhile-

Evile was sitting with Yorel on the couch in the living room, trying to calm Yorel down after honoring his fallen comrades. "Yorel...it has been over 2 years since the captivity and death of your brothers...don't you think that you and Leroy have suffered enough with keeping their memory alive? Why Can't you just let go of the past?" Evile asked him. Yorel nodded his head as he whipped his tears away, "It...it is just...L-Leroy and I...we both have been given the chance to live and become better people than we were in the past, just like the other experiments once they found their places, but none if our brethren did. They all were murdered in cold blood. Even though I came later, I can still see one of the most disturbing, heart-wrenching events before me. A Leroy nursing was one of 3 babies just as the attack was launched. That very baby was stolen right from him while he was feeding it and was murdered gruesomely, driving him insane, breaking his heart, later convincing himself to committed suicide." Evile knew that the death of all the Leroys were brutal and inhumane...but so heartless...that was not what he expected. "Please don't remind Leroy about it. I don't want him to suffer these memories, but rather, enjoy the new ones we've made together." Yorel said smiling. Evile was beaming, overjoyed that Yorel was slowly getting over the old family and accepting the new ones. He nodded and decided to bring a good memory in.

"Like how you fought me, only to end up marrying me?" Evile said, pleased.

Yorel nodded and smiled at his husband. Then, he lean in for a kiss. When they broke the kiss, Evile continued to smile. "You will see Yorel, the new better memories we create together will one day outweigh the bad ones."

* * *

_**Lovemet123: So what do you guys think? R&amp;R!**_

_**Deathmetal180: UH-OH. Looks like trouble. Follow the story to see where it goes from here.**_

_**Quanktumspirit: This is the greatest story ever. How could you not press that fave button.**_

_**L123, DM180, QS: Bye!**_


	5. The Family is Back together

Sparky and Reuben walked through the living room, in search of something. It seems that they have been searching for hours, but are still unsuccessful trying to find what they are looking for.

"Hey, have you seen Leroy and Stitch?" Sparky asked the other two, who just shrugged.

"Have they not come back yet?" Evile asked.

Sparky shook his head. "Where could those two be? It's not like them to just disappear."

"Well you know how unpredictable they can be when they are together," Reuben commented.

"Still that doesn't make it OK if they do not tell anyone where they will be. You never know when we might need his help." Sparky replied.

Suddenly, Jumba walks in and blinks at Yorel, Evile, Sparky and Reuben all holding hands. Sparky noticed his creator's sudden appearance in the room, curious as to what he is planning. He notices the small device that was in his creator's hands. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm... If the strong devotion isn't coming from you 4... then it must be from Stitch and Leroy! Where are they?" Jumba said.

Yorel blinks confused, "Um, I don't know...We haven't seen them since this afternoon."

Jumba looks to the door, shakes his head before collapsing on the sofa, Yorel and Evile quickly moving off the sofa before looking at him confused.

"This is bad...Um, guys, there is something I have forgot to tell you all... we are now in the months of the mating season... so everybody who has a partner... will most likely be becoming a father/mother to their long life partner if they have mated in this month." Jumba said, looking very scared at them.

"Even us guys?" Sparky asked. Jumba nodded, confirming the question. "Yes, it's a mutation that I never thought possible."

Yorel, Evile, Reuben and Sparky blink as they were proceeding the information in their heads.

After 20 minutes, Stitch and Leroy entered the living room, happy as ever. But as soon as they see the expressions of their friends, they knew something was up.

"What? What is wrong?" Stitch asks worried.

"Well... thing is, to put it bluntly…" Sparky started but was rudely interrupted.

"You got knocked up!" Evile shouted loudly with a grin on his face.

"You have a bun in the oven," Yorel added with a sly grin.

"You became PB&amp;J and are going to have a swirl," Reuben hinted.

Sparky looked back at Reuben with a confused expression, asking, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Don't worry about it. It's called 'Sandwich Logic'. You wouldn't understand." Reuben answered, with a smirk.

"Excuse me!? Where are your manners?" Sparky said.

"I'm sorry that I tried to explain something. Don't be a bitch about it." Reuben said nonchalantly

"Well then." Sparky said with pure anger.

"I think what you need to know is that I AM the guy that knows what he is talking about," Reuben said with a smirk.

"Listen here, you little shit. I am NOT going to be playing your fuckin' games. You better tell it to him straight. Stop using your goddamn logic!" Sparky said, about ready to slap the shit out of him.

"Calm down, Sparky. I'm just playing around." Reuben said, putting an arm around Sparky. This seem to calm the electric experiment, though he still seemed furious.

"Guys, just tell me what needs to be said. Don't sugar coat it." Stitch said.

Sparky looked back, and as calmly as he could, he said, "You're pregnant, there I said it!"

Both Leroy and Stitch look to each other and then start laughing at each other while leaning against another.

Stitch comments while still laughing, "Whoo, oh. You guys are too funny, but seriously what's with the long faces."

"Dude," Yorel retorts as he grabs his head, "you're seriously pregnant, like for real."

Stitch laughs again, but Leroy doesn't join in.

Stitch wipes his eyes, "Oh, that was good for a second time; however, that joke is getting old."

Reuben looks over to Jumba and snatches his device, puts near Stitch's face. "It's no joke, see. This is the proof we're talking about."

Stitch grabs it skeptically and examines it, "There's no way I'm pregnant. This machine must be busted."

He passes it to Leroy and he asks, "What exactly is this contraption anyway?"

"It is called Devotion Detector. It is meant to help me track you and how much devotion you give to each other." Jumba answered nervously.

"Why is that important? What would you need that for?" Stitch asked, still a little confused.

"I am trying to understand how love works and the best way to do it is through research little one." Jumba replied.

"Love isn't something you can just research. It just happens on its own. In here." Stitch said, pointing to his heart.

"Pretty soon, that love will make something in here." Sparky said, pointing to Stitch's belly.

Sparky pulls back and Stitch asks, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well...Um," Jumba puts his hand behind his neck as he tries to think of something to say.

Leroy questions, "What exactly is going on here?"

He turns to Sparky and asks him, "Sparky, what did you mean 'Pretty soon, that love will make something in here.'?"

Sparky looks over to everyone and then he adds, "You know about the whole birds and the bees talk Nani gave to Lilo and us all?"

Stitch nods yes while Leroy was keenly listening to Sparky's statement.

He continues, "Well...You know then that it's about giving birth then, right?"

Once again Stitch nods with Leroy nodding too.

Sparky adds, "So giving birth to a new being is precious and all."

Leroy and Stitch look confused at his statement.

"Oh for crying out loud," Evile speaks as he walks over to Leroy and Stitch, "Long story short: Stitch is going to be pregnant with your baby soon."

"What?" Stitch and Leroy ask simultaneously.

Reuben points out, "It's true."

Stitch places his paws on his belly and then looks to Jumba, "H-How can this happen?"

"Well," Jumba scratches his head, "certain Earth species of animals can change gender. It might be from that, that somehow you've changed your own genetics without even realizing it 626. Or it could have be just a random anomaly that won't repeat itself again."

He finishes, "Either way, you two are going to be fathers."

Stitch shakes his head, "No. No, you all sound crazy you know."

Leroy turns to him, "Stitch, calm down."

Stitch looks at Leroy, "Leroy, you really believe them about this?"

"I-I don't know what to believe in actually," Leroy admits.

"Well I do," Stitch states, "I'm not pregnant."

He walks away from the group angrily and Leroy was about to go after him, but Yorel grabs his shoulder.

"Leroy, give him some time to think about all of this," Yorel comments and Leroy watches Stitch leaves and sighs sadly.

_Meanwhile..._

Stitch was overlooking the beach, sitting on the sand in deep thought about everything that has happened and couldn't put his mind together.

He mutters while tears roll down his face, "I-I don't understand? It-It doesn't make any sense."

He rubs his face as he looks down to his belly, "I-I can't be pregnant and even if I was, I-I don't think I'd be a good role model."

"Stitch?" he hears his name being called and looks around.

"Angel?" he calls out and she emerges out of a brush with Michael beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Stitch asks them.

"Just filming some of the scenes in the night," Michael answers him, "this place is truly wonderful."

Stitch softly smiles, "Yeah, I agree with that."

Angel walks over to him and carefully looks at him, "Stitch, is there something wrong?"

He comments as he looks back to the ocean, "Heh. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. I- I'm still having a problem believing it."

She counters, "Try me."

He looks over to her and shakes his head, "I...I'm pregnant."

"What?" she looks to him confused.

"Well," Stitch reiterates, "I'm going to be pregnant soon with Leroy's child."

He looks at her, making sure she is still with him and understanding his statement.

"Wow," she speaks as she turns to Michael, whose eyes are widen in shock, "yeah, I-I guess that's something. But, is it really as bad as it seems?"

"You don't understand Angel," Stitch speaks angrily, "I-I don't know if I can do it."

"You don't know or," Angel asks him, "you can't accept it?"

He turns to her as she continues speaking, "Stitch, there's nothing wrong with you. You just proved that you're even more miraculous than all of us, but are you capable of accepting yourself?"

"I... I think I can..." Stitch said.

Angel retorts, "I know you can."

He placed his hand on his stomach and imagined a small baby inside it.

He smiled and nodded. "Let's head back to the others."

Just as Angel, Michael and Stitch reached home, Leroy and Yorel were outside and looked at them. They were still shocked about the pregnancy.

As Leroy sensed his partner, he quickly got up and hugged him. "Stitch, where have you been? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, babe. Just needed some time to think," Stitch said.

Yorel looked around and focused on the clock. Stitch looked to the 'clone' and noticed his nervousness.

"You ok, Yorel?" Stitch asked his friend.

Yorel nodded his head, "Yes. I'm just waiting for Evile. He is being checked over by Jumba at the moment."

Evile and Jumba finally came out of the lab after an hour, a sign of shock and happiness purely evident on their faces.

"Congratulations Yorel! Evile is pregnant too." Jumba said.

Yorel's dark eyes gleamed happily as he hugged his husband tightly. Evile giggled and returned the hug.

"Oh my god. I can't believe that we're going to have a family too," Yorel said happily.

Evile gave his husband a passionate kiss back.

Leroy remembered something.

"Oh no... I hope we don't have a time limit, Jumba we need to use your space cell phone," Leroy said.

Jumba and the others looked confused. Leroy ran inside Jumba and Pleakly's space ship, but as he reached the phone; Pleakly was talking over it to his mother.

Leroy had no patience to spare, so he raced with Stitch, Evile and Yorel over to Gantu and Reuben's space ship.

Inside Reuben has just had his dinner with Sparky. They both smiled at the clean room. Then the door knocked.

"Come in, we are open," Sparky called out.

Leroy, Evile, Stitch and Yorel walked in.

"Everything OK cuties?" Sparky asked using his flamboyant accent to them.

Reuben chuckled. Evile and Stitch still didn't understand why they were here, but Yorel an Leroy knew.

"Sparky and Reuben can we please use your space communicator? We have to call the Grand Councilwoman at the moment," Leroy said with urgency in his voice.

Reuben blinked, "Why? What happened?"

"Stitch and Evile are pregnant, that's what happened," Yorel answered.

"What has the Grand Councilwoman got to do with it?" Sparky asked.

Leroy scratched against his head, "A few months ago as me and Yorel were set free from our charges, we made a deal with the Grand Councilwoman that we have to notify them on everything that will happen to us. And having a family together is the biggest thing ever."

Quickly using Sparky's electricity they set up a connection to the Grand Councilwoman... until...

"We are sorry, the Grand Councilwoman is out for a while on a private matter... we are sorry, the Grand Councilwoman is out for a while on a private matter..." Came from the machine.

Leroy and Yorel looked very worried, how long did they have time before the Grand Councilwoman had to be notified? They hung up the phone and both 'monsters' were worrying even more.

They walked with the others back until Leroy had an idea.

"We can just ask Sam. He might know," Leroy said.

The others nodded they quickly walked to the house where Sam was wrestling with his younger brother Jean. Their match was so entertaining it made their parents and sister laugh. Sam saw his friends come as he helped his brother stand up.

"Hi guys, everything OK?" Sam asked.

Leroy shook his head, "No, is your communicator working? We have to call the Grand Councilwoman immediately."

Sam handed them his phone quickly Yorel typed in the same number, but exactly like the other one, the Grand Councilwoman wasn't there.

"We are sorry, the Grand Councilwoman is out for a while on a private matter... we are sorry, the Grand Councilwoman is out for a while on a private matter..." Came from the machine again.

After hanging up Yorel and Leroy both growled a little darkly, they were just so worried.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for posting the whole chapter situation, I was extremely tired. I would like to thank Awesome333 for saying something about the whole thing. Thanks again.


End file.
